First light
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, Edward isn't single. What happens when she realizes she loves his girlfriend, but is in love with him? All human.
1. Leaving

**First light**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Rubs lamp and genie appears-**

**Genie: You get three wishes.**

**Author: Um.. I wish I owned Twilight!!**

**Genie: Sorry. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Author: Sigh. **

**Okay, so this chapter is sort of like chapter one in Twilight.. Except different! Some things aren't the same.. Bella doesn't get her truck right away.. More.. Yeah. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it, and review!!**

**Chapter one: Leaving.**

**Bella's point of view:**

I slam the car door shut. The sound echo's down the temporarily silent streets of Phoenix, Arizona. I let out a huge gasp of air and lean my head against the seat. Mom slides into the drivers seat and I can see her frowning in the mirror. She shuts her eyes securely and takes in a large breath of air.

When she finally opens her eyes a small smile plays across her lips. I can tell it's fake, though. The smile doesn't meet her eyes. She turns in her seat to face me.

"Bella.. Are you sure this is what you want?" She asks me once again.

I nod. "Yes."

Mom nods back and turns around to face the front of the car. The fake smile is gone, leaving a ghostly feeling behind. The passenger side door opens, and Phil jumps in. Mom and Phil exchange one look before the car roars up underneath us. The car slugs out of the driveway and soon enough we're at the airport.

Mom looks like she's on the verge of crying, so I plaster a smile on my face. The fake smile comes back on her face, while Phil's features stay emotionless.

"Flight to Port Angeles, Washington will be departing soon. Please-" The speaker phone lets off a low screech and a baby cries from somewhere near the back. Mom covers her ears with her hands and her gaze drops to the floor. Phil's arm snakes its way around her waist, and she buries her head in his chest.

"I should go." I whisper before I can dwell too much on what I'll be leaving behind. Mom smiles and hugs me awkwardly, still clinging onto Phil's waist. Phil nods and pats my shoulder.

I smile one more fake smile before stepping into line. I turn back to face Mom and Phil hand in hand, kissing. I smile, for real this time. That's the reason I was moving in with Charlie, my father.

Phil and my mother had just gotten married. It would be bad enough, with Phil always working. They didn't need a seventeen year old teenager around the house, as well. What if Renee needed me when Phil was gone though? When she's alone. Maybe I should..

'_Remember why you're leaving. Remember what's best for them. Remember..'_

"Your ticket, miss?" I turn and a blond woman has her hand open, palm up, towards me.

"Oh." I hand her my ticket and she smiles. Her teeth ridiculously white.

"Thank you." She hands the ticket back and I step into the hallway towards my plane. I turn back one last time, and sigh. Mom is arguing with one of the passengers who had run into her, and spilled coffee all over her new purple blouse. I shake my head and walk towards the plane.

"Pillow?" A man with a beautiful smile holds out a pillow towards me. I shake my head. "No, thank you." He walks down the aisle to the business man typing furiously on his laptop. "Pillow?"

A light comes on above me, stating that I need to put my seatbelt on. I do as it says, and look out the small window to my right.

After a few minutes, the plane shakes under me. A little girl two rows in front of me starts crying and her mother rubs circles on her arm trying to calm her down.

The engine roars as the plane makes its way forward, and into the sky.

I look away from the window and lay my head on the head rest. The light above me goes off, but I leave my seat belt on. I yawn once and close my eyes, falling asleep.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie hugs me and squeezes. A large grin spreads across his face.

I hug him back and purse my lips. I wasn't looking forward to the car ride with him. He grabs one of the suitcases from my hands and we walk to his car.

The cruiser sits in the dark parking lot and I frown, thinking about getting dropped off at school in it. Charlie unlocks the trunk and throws the suitcases in. I jump in the passenger seat and wait to take off.

Charlie gets in and starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot. After about ten minutes Charlie coughed and turned down the radio. "So.. How's your mom?" He asks, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Good." He nodded and that was the only talking we did until we got to Forks. My new home.

When we pulled up to the house, a bunch of memories flood into my head. One in particular..

_The rain pelts the roof and lightning cracks across the sky. The window is dark outside. Charlie stares at Renee with pain on his face. What was it she said? Something about leaving, and me going with her. Why would we leave?_

"_No. No! You can't Renee! What about Bella?!" He cries, looking directly at me. Charlie never cries._

"_I'm sorry.." Renee whispers. She picks me up in one arm, suitcase in her other, and we walk to the door._

"_But I love you! You can't do this!" Charlie gasps, sobbing. Renee stops walking, but doesn't turn. I look at her face and she's crying too. Why don't we stay? Nobody has to cry._

_I turn back to Charlie, and he's on his knees on the ground._

"_Please?"_

_Renee shakes her head and grabs the doorknob. We step into the rain and the cold water stabs my skin. I let out a low cry and bury my head in Renee's chest. She hugs me closer to her._

_When we get to the taxi Renee and I look back towards the house. Charlie had come outside. He was standing on the soaked grass, liquid dripping down his face, but it wasn't from the rain. Rain crystals fall from his hair. _

"_Please.." He whispers one more time._

_Renee steps into the taxi, without another backwards glance. She doesn't stop crying, even when the car drives away, and the house isn't there anymore._

I grasp my side, and try to stop the tears that are threatening to force their way out of me. Charlie had already gone inside luckily, so he didn't have to notice me almost hysteria. I should have known thinking about the past like that would bring pain along with it.

I open the front door, and look around the living room. I stop before I almost start crying again.

Charlie shows me where my room is, although I already know. I smile once at him and he nods. When he leaves I walk to my bed and rub my hand across the fabric. Nothing much has changes. Just no crib, and a computer in the corner.

I lay down and close my eyes. Tomorrow I had to go to school. A quiet sob escapes my chest and I roll over, burying my head in the pillow, and I cry myself to sleep.


	2. First sight

**First light.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Author: Can I have my next wish then?**

**Genie: Anything your heart desires.**

**Author: Jacob Black?**

**Genie: No.**

**Author: But you said..**

**Genie: Sorry.**

**Author: Cries.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Any questions? Yes? No? Okay! Anyways.. This chapter's the first day at school. Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter two: First sight.**

**Bella's point of view:**

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I look towards the window, and the sky is a dark purple color. Was it still night? I stand up and stretch before walking over to the window to see it was pouring. It has been so long since I've seen rain..

I walk back to my suitcase, and open it up. I grab my bag of toiletries and walk to the bathroom to shower. When I get out I wrap a towel around me to keep the heat from escaping my body. I shiver when I get back to my room, and frown. Butterflies flutter around, unwanted, in my stomach.

I walk to my suitcase and grab the first outfit I see. A white long sleeve shirt, and a light pair of blue jeans. My stomach growls furiously at me when I pull my shirt on over my head, and I laugh quietly. I brush my knotted hair once before running down the stairs.

Charlie was just putting his bowl in the sink when he turns to me, mouth full. He swallows quickly and purses his lips. "Have a good day at school today, Bells." He grabs his coat off the rack and opens the door, sending freezing wind swirling through the house.

I cover my body with my arms and shiver. My teeth clatter together so hard I worry they might break. The fridge has little food. I need to go shopping soon. I give up and move on to the cupboard. A box of granola bars is right in front and I decide that's probably the best I'll find.

I take one out of the box and grit my teeth when there are none left. I seriously have to shop. Today.

I devour the bar greedily and lick my lips. I look at the clock over the stove and my heart jumps. Time for school.

"Charlie! Let's go! I'm going to be late!" I yell up the stairs. After a couple of seconds still no response. "Charlie! I can't be late for my first day of school!" I yell again. I gasp when I don't get a reply, again.

Charlie already left!

I groan and grab my backpack. I open the door and the rain hasn't died down at all. I shiver once again and curse myself for forgetting to pack my one, and only, jacket. I take a deep breath before I run out into the rain.

I was about a quarter of a mile down the road when a white SAAB convertible pulled over on the side of the road. By this time, I was already soaked.

"Hey." A beautiful voice called over the rain. I squinted my eyes, and put my hand over my forehead to keep the rain out. A blond girl with a beautiful face, and gorgeous eyes was staring at me.

"Need a ride?" She asked me.

It took me a second to realize I was standing in the road, until a large green minivan honked at me causing me to run towards the girl. I opened the passenger side door and sat down. I immediately felt guilty that I was so wet.

"Hey, thanks." I whispered putting my bag on my lap carefully. She smiled and started driving again.

"No problem. Hey, why are you out in weather like this? Are you trying to get sick?" She asked me, her eyes looking at me only once. Her smile never left her face. I shook my head.

"No. I don't have a car, and my dad left before he took me where I needed to be." I moaned. She chuckled.

After a minute she talked again.

"Where are you heading?" I thought for a second.

"Err. The high school. Do you know where that is?" She smiled larger. "Ha!" I jumped in my seat and she started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't know. You're Isabella Swan, right?" My eyes went wide. "You know me? How? I uh.. Yeah. I prefer Bella though." I chirped. Of course the town would be talking about Chief Swan's long lost daughter moving back. I sighed.

"Sorry. Everyone knows you though. The town's been talking about you all week." I blushed heavily when she proved my accusation. She coughed and pointed out her window. "There." I looked and there was a large building, much like the other ones in Forks. This one, though, had a sign in front of it that said 'Forks High School.' I frowned. It was to small for my liking.

We pulled over in the parking lot next to an old SUV and a Volvo. There were only a few other cars in the lot. There were kids everywhere. "Here we are." She cooed.

"Thanks." I murmured opening the door. She smiled and nodded.

"Bye Bella." She waved to me as I ran to the office. I turned fast and ran back. "Wait!" I yelled over the loud rain. She turned and faced me with a confused expression.

"What's your name?" I asked her breathless. She laughed once. "Tanya. My name is Tanya."

The door slams shut and a little bell rings announcing my arrival. I calm down when I'm in the warm office. It smells like vanilla and cookie dough.

I walk up to the desk and wait for the woman at the front to turn to me. Finally, I cough and catch her attention. She turns and smiles largely.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" She asks me putting one hand on top of the other.

I nod. "Yes. I'm Isabella Swan. I need a schedule and a map of the school, please?" The womans smile broadened and I blushed.

"Oh, yes! Isabella! We've been waiting for you. Here you are, sweetie. Your schedule. Map. Agenda. Everything you will need. And this slip here," she handed me a small white paper folded in half, "I need you to get signed by all your teachers and bring it back later. Alright?" I nodded again, mumbling thank you before the two woman at the desk started gossiping about 'Chief Swan's daughter'.

My first class was literacy with Mr. Doham in building 'C'. I pulled my map from my pocket trying to remember it so it wouldn't be glued in front of my face all morning. When I rounded the corner a large 'C' confirmed that I was where I needed to go.

I opened the door, and blushed heavily when I realized the class had already started. I walked towards the back where the teacher was, but tripped over somebody's bag on the floor causing me to fall flat on my face. The class chimed in with laughter and I flushed. I stood back up and the teacher signed my slip, telling me to take a seat.

I searched the class room for an empty desk, and smiled when I saw Tanya patting an empty seat next to her. I walked -slowly so I wouldn't trip- over to Tanya and sat placing my bag on the back of the chair.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi. Thanks, really. I didn't know where I would have-"

"Hey. You're Isabella Swan, right?" I turned to see a blond haired boy with a cute face.

"Bella. Hi." I whispered. The boy smiled.

"I'm Mike Newton!" I smiled once and nodded at him turning back around towards the front.

When he gave up on talking to me Tanya passed me a note.

(Bella's font will be italic, Tanya's bold.)

**Hey.**

_Hi._

**Did you meet anyone worth talking to here, yet? Besides Newton!**

_No. Well.. You._

**Ha-ha. Oh. Well I'll introduce you to some friends today at lunch if you'd like? Alice will love you!**

I blushed and smiled.

_Okay. Cool. Yeah. Thanks, Tanya._

**Always. Let's listen!**

I crumbled the note paper up and threw it in my open bag.

The class went by to fast. Next thing I know I'm in my next class, tapping my fingers impatiently waiting for the day to end.

When the bell rang, announcing that it was lunch time, I was irritated with the fact that I had almost every class with an annoying girl named Jessica Stanly. She never stopped talking. I pulled my map out once again, just to get it snatched away by small white hands.

"Hey." Tanya said. I smiled. "Hi."

"Hello. You must be Bella." Someone else said. I turned to my right to see a beautiful pixie like girl with spiky black hair. I nodded. "Hi."

She giggled. "Is that all you say? I'm Alice just so you know!"

"Hi." We all laughed and I stopped when Alice and Tanya each grabbed my arms. They began pulling me towards a small building I assumed was the cafeteria.

My face flushed when I walked in, because almost everyone's eyes were glued on me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up meaning people were staring at me from behind.

In the middle of the room, we got to a small blue table and Alice sat to my right, while Tanya sat across from me. Only one other person was there.

"Hey! Isabella Swan?" A brown haired girl asked. I moaned. "Bella." She smiled and apologized. "I'm Angela. Angela Webber. Nice to meet you." I instantly knew I would get along with Angela.

A large group of kids walked in. They each sat down and began laughing and talking. I sunk down in my seat when a boy with large muscles sat down next to me. His laughter boomed through the cafeteria. He stopped laughing when he noticed me and raised an eyebrow.

"And who's this? Alice, how rude of you!" Alice smacked his arm which caused everyone to erupt into a laughing fit again. I blushed.

"I'm Emmet. I have two brothers, and two annoying sisters. I've lived in Forks, Washington for six years. My girlfriends name is Rosalie," he added the last part when a beautiful girl with blond locks glared at him and sat down. She pushed her hair off her shoulder and her mouth stayed as a frown. "In fact, here is my beautiful girlfriend right now." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." I whispered back to him. Rosalie frowned again and turned to another boy across the table.

"Jasper!" She hissed when he stole her apple off her lunch tray. He took a bite and she smacked his arm. It fell to the ground with a 'thump' and he frowned.

"Rose! Why'd you go and do that!" She smiled and grabbed the water bottle off her tray.

"I'm Jasper by the way." He murmured to me. He grabbed Alice's hand, stating he was hers. Alice smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips before he turned to his tray and scrounged down a pizza slice.

After that, everybody flooded me with questions all at once.

"You came from Phoenix, huh?" Emmet.

"How do you like Forks so far?" Alice.

"What's your next class?" Jasper.

I had no chance to answer any. Tanya stood up suddenly and her face lit up. She was staring behind me. "Over here!" She yelled above the loud voices around her.

I turned and saw a beautiful boy walking towards our table. He had bronze hair, and a crooked smile played across his pink lips. He sat down next to Tanya and kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away.

He stared into her eyes for three short seconds before placing another kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Tanya's face looked pained. I don't know why but I felt.. Jealous.

The boy sat down across from me, and grabbed Tanya's hand. He didn't have any food, but he had a coke in hand.

"Hey." He said to everyone. Everyone replied together. "Hi, Edward." Edward.. I would remember that name.

"Hey, who's this?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed and mumbled. "I- I- I- Uh- You- I'm I- Er!" Everyone turned to stare at me and I flushed.

"Okay, I-Er. Ha-ha. I thought you were Isabella Swan. But, I guess I'm wrong." Butterflies fluttered through my stomach and my heart stopped beating when he said my name. His voice was so velvety smooth.

"Yes." I didn't even mind him calling me Isabella. His eye brows raised again. "Yes, what?" He murmured.

"Yes.. I'm Isabella. Bella. Either one." I smiled and blushed. I looked down at the table when I looked over to Tanya, feeling guilty. She didn't suspect anything.

"Bella. That's a pretty name." He whispered while Tanya began talking to the girl -who's name I didn't know- next to her.

I blushed a deeper red and laid my head down on the table. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped up with a low gasp. Alice giggled and whispered in my ear.

"You okay?"

I nodded, and she smiled. Her smile was so goofy it made me laugh. Soon enough, the whole table was joining in. Emmet's booming laugh next to me got louder when he fell out of his seat -backwards- into Jessica Stanly. She hissed at him for spilling red jell-o all over her white cashmere shirt.

I looked up with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard to notice Edward and Tonya were gone. The laughing stopped short and I frowned. Nobody seemed to notice when I stood up and dumped my tray.

I walked out to the side of the school and pulled out a book. I sighed and closed it as soon as it was open.

I didn't understand why I was so upset about this one boy. I only knew his name!

"Hey." Somebody whispered to me from the left. I gasped and jumped up screaming. "Shh!" Someone hushed me, and covered my mouth. When I finally opened my eyes I blinked a few times at the face of Alice. I calmed down instantly.

"I just came out to tell you that you aren't supposed to be out here. You can get in trouble." She whispered. I looked around and noticed the garbage bins and old boxes.

"Oh." I whispered back. She nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me back in the doors.

When we were inside she seemed to calm down. She still held on to one of my hands. She turned so she was in front of me.

"Why did you leave like that, Bella? I didn't even notice. I feel so bad.." Her lips dropped down at the corners.

"Sorry, I just felt sick." I whispered. She heard the lie in my voice.

"Bella.. I-" I cut her off.

"Did you need something, Alice?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I was in no mood to talk about Edward. My mind went strait to the beautiful boy with bronze hair. Without a girlfriend.

"Bella?" Alice slapped my face.

I looked at her wide eyed. "What?"

"You were drooling. I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay at my house tonight?"

"Sure." I whispered, very unsure.


End file.
